


Like Wildfire

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [335]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where false rumors spread about Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “So, I heard the most interesting piece of gossip this morning.” Tony said with the most devious smile a Stark could wear as he sat down with his friends in the cafeteria. Nobody even paid him any attention. Just carried on eating like it was more important than his gossip. Not even Steve looked up from his burger. “Clint made out with Coulson in the janitor’s closet.” 

Five heads looked up to see him grin wider. 

“Wait, how’s that possible? I haven’t made out with anyone in any kind of closet for months.” Clint asked. 

Tony grinned proudly at news delivered well. “Don’t ask me. Courtney said that he heard it from David, who heard it from Lisa, who heard it from Matt, who heard it from Jen, who heard it from Matthew who saw you and Coulson walk out of the Janitor’s closet.”

“He saw Clint and Coulson walk out of the janitor’s closet together?” Natasha felt the need to ask. “Like, together, together?”

“Well, obviously not together, together. Otherwise the point of hiding in the closet loses its value. He saw them walk out simultaneously.” Tony explained, swiping a fry from Steve’s plate. 

“Obviously.” Natasha agreed sarcastically.

“Anyway, the real question is, was he a good kisser? How far did you guys go?”

“We’re eating here, Tony.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t seem to bother Thor.” 

“Nothing bothers Thor when he’s eating.” Steve pointed out. 

“’Tis true.” Thor agreed, his mouth half-full of mashed potatoes.

“Wait, wait, wait. We’re getting off topic here.” Clint said and Tony’s eyes lit up. “Can we go back to my apparent make-out session?”

“I knew it. I want details, Barton, and don’t you dare leave anything good out.” 

“Yeah, sure. Just one problem.”

“What is it?” 

“There was no make-out session.” Clint threw his half-eaten apple at Tony, who caught it with minimal flailing before shrugging and eating it. “How is there been so many rumors about me and Coulson when I don’t even know who he is.” 

“You don’t know Coulson?” Steve asked, surprised. “He’s in, like, every group in school. How do you not know him?”

Clint clapped his hands. “Maybe I don’t know his name but I can recognize his face. Describe him to me.” he said, pointing at his friends.

“Brown hair. About Tony’s height. He always wears either a suit jacket or a geeky shirt. There is no in-between.” Steve supplied.

“Hey. I liked his Iron Man t-shirt.” 

“I rest my case.”

“He wears glasses. Sometimes. He only wears it when he’s reading though. I see him in the library sometimes.” Bruce said. 

“He’s kind of a background type. Doesn’t really say much, doesn’t stand out, but he uses it to his advantage.” Natasha added.

“He is great friends with my lovely Jane.” Thor said happily. “Well, they fought once. The son of Coul tried to take my Jane’s research but I managed to convince them otherwise, so everything is great now.”

“Okay. So a guy who’s about Tony’s height that has brown hair, may or may mat not have glasses, is ‘friends’ with Jane, and is the background type. Thanks guys. Really helpful.” Clint said sarcastically. “You know what? I gotta get to the field. Coach wanted me to train a few more hours before this weekend. I’ll see you when I see you.” Clint said as he stood up to get out of there and head to the grounds. 

Well, he intended to get out of there, but instead, he knocked some guy over when he stood up, making the guy spill his food all over himself. Clint muttered a string of curses as he moved to help the guy out, pulling pasta from the guy’s hair. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Clint happened to look at the guy’s face and whispered “Shit.” Now that Clint’s gotten a good look, the guy was kind of cute, even with pasta on his head. Clint helped him up.

“It’s, It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings.” The guy said, scraping pasta bits off of himself. “I didn’t want to eat today’s food anyway. This is going to take forever to take out without soap though.” The guy sighed, looking down at himself. 

Clint tried to think of a solution to the guy’s problem and lit up when he spotted his letterman just sitting there on the table. “Oh, here. You can wear this instead. I mean, only if you want to. You probably don’t want to walk around with pasta on your shirt.”

The guy looked down at the jacket and frowned. “I can’t possibly take your letterman. I think they have a rule somewhere that only girlfriends are allowed to use that.” He joked.

“It’s just a jacket.” Clint shrugged. “You can give it back to me anytime.” 

Hesitantly, the guy took the jacket. “I wouldn’t take it if I had a shirt in my locker. I’m so grateful…” The guy left the sentence hanging, waiting for Clint to supply his name.

“Oh, uh, Clint. My name is Clint.” He put his arm out in a shake which the guy gladly took.

“My name is Phil. And, I swear I’ll have this back to you by tomorrow. Two days, tops.”

“No rush.” Clint assured him. “Do you- uh, Do you want my number? so you could just call me when you’re ready to give it back.”

“That would be awesome.” Phil said, handing him his phone while Clint handed him the letterman. “Thank you, Clint. I’ll call you” Phil said, making his way out the cafeteria. Clint stared after him and only noticed the stares when he sat back down in his seat. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Tony answered a little too quickly. “It’s just… It’s a little weird to be telling people now that you’re not banging Coulson when he’s wearing your letterman, don’t you think?”

“What?” Clint repeated. “But I- And he was- That was- I did- He’s-” Clint ended his eloquent sentence with a groan.

The group agreed with silent nods.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll see you later, kay?” Phil kissed his cheek and left Clint alone.

Clint smiled as he tried to refocus his attention to the open homework in front of him. He never understood why they needed to do Calculus in High School but class was class and he took this one, so…

“Hey there, Birdbrain.” An arm weighted down Clint’s shoulder and refused to move. “Let’s go blow something up.” Tony said.

Tempting as the offer was, “I can’t. I’m doing my homework.” 

“I’ll do it for you. Give me like five minutes and-” Tony grabbed for Clint’s pen, but the blond was faster. 

“Nope. Last time I agreed to that, I had to explain my work in front. I’d really rather you not touch my homework.”

Tony blew raspberries at him. “That’s boring, Barton.”

“I know but I’d rather get a solid C, than look like an idiot in front of class. I’ll go blow up stuff with you later.” 

“Speaking of blowing, why is Coulson still wearing your letterman? Didn’t he borrow that thing like two months ago?”

“What’s blowing got to with anything?” Clint asked,

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know. That’s just where my mind went.” 

Clint rolled his eyes at the genius, “I gave it to him.”

“Yeah, ‘coz you spilled his lunch on him. Two months ago. People are going to start thinking you’re dating him again if you don’t get it back.” Tony told him a matter-of-factly.

“That’s kind of the point, since we are dating.” Clint countered.

Tony stared at him for a solid minute before he burst out laughing. “You almost had me there. Good God, Clint. I’m gonna bust a gut.” Tony shoved him playfully as Clint just stared at him with a blank stare. Tony’s laughter died off when Clint still said nothing. “Wait, shit. Are you serious? You’re totally dating Coulson?”

“Yes.”

“Shit. I thought you were just messing around. I mean, after what you told us two months ago, people stopped talking about it and I guess they all think you’re still not together. Wait, does Natasha know?”

“Of course she knows. She even went out with Phil and I so I could introduce them officially.” 

“Why didn’t she tell us?” 

“It’s not my news to share.” Natasha said, appearing from nowhere to behind Tony. She delighted in the way the genius flinched and sat next to Clint. “Did he leave already?” She placed one of the two smoothies in her hand in front of Clint.

“Yeah, he said he had Student Government meeting.” Clint told her, grabbing for the smoothie.

“I was going to ask him for his notes.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. How long has this relationship  _thing_ been going on?”

“About a month and a half?”

“And you still haven’t introduced him to any of us? What the hell Barton?” Tony thwacked his forehead.

“Ow. And I thought I didn’t need to. You all were already under the impression that I was dating him.” Clint told him with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yes, but you shut that impression down, and we were all led to believe that he was just borrowing your letterman.” 

“Fine. If it means that much to you, I’ll introduce him to you guys.” Clint conceded. “But don’t you dare embarrass me.” 

“Me? Embarrass you? Honey, I couldn’t even if I tried.” Tony grinned at him and pulled out his phone. “Steve? Is anyone with you? Okay, put me on speaker. Am I on speaker now? Yeah. Good. Do I have news for all of you…” 

“This is going to end badly. I can feel it.” Natasha said ominously. 

Clint seriously hoped not. Besides, it was just his boyfriend meeting the rest of his friends. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137627295851/i-wrote-a-pretty-angsty-fic-does-anyone-want-to)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/135128827251/my-feet-hurt-like-you-wouldnt-believe-i-dont)


End file.
